


One change too many

by Moon_for_moon



Series: Coldflash Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cffall19, Changing the Timeline, ColdFlash Week 2019, Len’s Oculus Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: He thought he could control the timeline, fix his past, make everything better.One change was all it took.One change too many.And now his city would pay for it.





	One change too many

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a complete mess. I just wrote whatever was passing through my mind. Don’t try to find a plot.

He'd made a mistake. A terrible mistake. He thought he could control his new powers, bend time, change his past and make everything better. 

Oh, how wrong he'd been. 

Manipulating the timeline and saving his father from prison had worked.. in the beginning. Everything had been fine. He'd returned to the present, Lisa was in college, his mother was still alive, his father was had gotten help with his drinking problem and he, himself, was now an engineer, somehow. 

His memories of the other timelines faded a little more every time he used his powers to change the present. But with this life, who would want to remember? 

Len didn't particularly care for details, this time. Everything was perfect. The way it 'should' have be. What it could have been.. Everything felt right. 

He'd been dated the Flash, who in this time was still just Barry Allen, for a couple months now. Everything was fine. 

Until it wasn't anymore. 

Len wasn't sure where it all went wrong, what small change to the timeline had made the balloon explode, which drop had been the last one. 

He only remembered traveling back to one year ago and stealing a nice jewel to offer Barry for their anniversary. 

Now he was standing at the top of a building, watching the city he loved fall to pieces. The air was pushed out of his lungs as something suddenly grabbed him and yanked him through the streets of the city faster than he could process. 

He was thrown to the ground in what felt like grass. He looked around, dizzy. His vision was swimming and his head felt like it was going to fall off. 

A pair of feet walked in his line of vision. His eyes traveled up the long legs to meet the playful stare of the man he'd once thought to be the sweetest in the City. 

Barry was unrecognizable. A dark evil was playing in the back of his eyes, rendering his green eyes a brownish-yellow. Half his face was brutally scared with burn marks and his mouth was twisted in an amused grin. 

"Hi, Lenny." His voice was the same, but something new and cold was hidden in the back of the cheerful tone. 

"Barry.." Len whispered, pushing himself up on his arms and trying to stand. "What's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" Barry tilted his head to the side, frowning down at Len with a sickly innocent look. 

"What happened? To you, to the city, to your face?!" 

A blink of white lightning and Len was up, Barry's fists tightly gripping his collar to pull him close. "Nothing I regret." He cooed sweetly. 

Len tried to brush Barry's hands off him but the speedster held tight. "Isn't this what you wanted?" 

Len looked around, watching the chaos destroying his city. His mind was fuzzy, like it was straining to hold too much information in and some of it was seeping out. 

He clung onto memories of sweet Barry, the one who would never cause any harm intentionally, but every time he thought he could follow a threat, it broke off and was replaced with fresh memories of the current timeline. Violent. Broken. Aggressive. Hated. 

Everything drowned into a big mess, sending shriveling pain through his mind as memories overtook the real ones, engulfing them in a burning heat and making them disappear. 

Barry caught him when he collapsed, clutching his head and whining in pain. 

When it all finally stopped and he opened his eyes again, they were glowing neon blue. 

Barry grinned down at his lover. "Do you remember now?" 

Len looked around, still a little dizzy. Yes, he remembered. 

He remembered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are loved


End file.
